The Court Case - One Shot
by AngelBeauty101
Summary: I told my parents, I knew my dad doesn't like me and Ezra together... I didn't think he would go this far - One Shot


**First ever fanfic! Hope you like it**

(Aria's POV)

When I woke up this morning, I knew that something couldn't have been right, well how right was I!

*10hours earlier*

Hmm…waking up next to Ezra each morning is literally my guilty pleasure! If I could wake up next to him every day of my life, I would…but I can't if my dad found out I was seeing him again he would go off crazy! I mean, when we told my parents that we were together and in love I knew that there would be backlash from them and they wouldn't be happy but my dad is going to new extremes to keep us apart. Luckily I have some very good friends who like to sit up in their rooms all night to give me an alibi so I can spend an evening with my true love.

I turn over so I am no longer facing the wall and I look around, no sign of Ezra. I get up out of bed straight away and I start walking around his apartment, when the bathroom door opens and in walks Mr Fitz my old English teacher, in all his glory, standing in front of me in just a towel to cover his lower body and he strides over to me with a massive grin on his face, and grabs my face between his hands and leans down to me and pecks my lips a few times.

"Morning beautiful" he smiles down at me, as he strokes the sides of my hair and face.

I keep my smile on my face, then we hear screeching noises coming from outside, then banging on the door, men shouting "Open up! It's the cops!"

Both our eyes jump up to meet each other's, both scared and unknowing of what is to come if we do let them in, unknowing of why they are here…then they start banging on the door again and shouting "Open up or we will break the door down!" I feel my eyes begin to tear up, knowing it must be something big for them to start banging on the door at half past 6 in the morning…a Saturday morning at that.

*Present time*

I sit at this table, my head in my hands; I have been interrogated all day long…_Has he raped you...Did he force you into this relationship...Did he pay you money to do this...How long has this gone on for...Did he manipulate you in anyway…_

He hasn't done nothing wrong…why is he in a prison cell? What have we done so wrong do deserve this? I take one look around the room and I pull my legs up to my chest and I put my head between my legs as I begin to weep again…Oh Ezra…

*9hours earlier*

This cannot be happening! My dad did it…he called the cops…he told them everything he knew about me and Ezra, he will be in prison and I will be thought of as the little slag who had sex with her teacher for better grades. It was never even like that, but everyone is talking to me like I am a child that has been manipulated or a slaggy slut who just whores her way around her teachers for better grades! I look up at the clock and I feel my knees start to shake, nervous shaking is never good…I will crack, I can tell!

The detective walks back in and gives me a sympathetic smile before sitting down at the other side of the table to me and looks me in the eyes.

"Aria…I know you don't want to talk to us, but if he has forced you to do this, you need to tell us so we can get it all sorted for you my dear. You're only a child! You can't think we believe that you love each other? It's a stupid idea! You simply must have a crush on your old English teacher and he took advantage, we can do something about it for you dear? Don't worry. You won't need to deal with that Paedophile ever again okay honey?" She smiles at me as if this is making me happy…but I just look down and I break, and before I know it I'm balling my eyes out, spilling my love for my ex-English teacher…

*Present time*

I can't believe this is what my dad thinks is the best for me! And my future! Newsflash! Ezra Fitz is my future! He is everything to me, and each and every person in this building doesn't believe us! Ha! Maybe I should break out and get into his cell and make out with him, and show all these idiots that we do love each other! I know my mum tried to stop my dad from calling the cops but clearly her efforts didn't do anything to stop him, as far as I am concerned I no longer have a dad…the cheek of him when he walked on in here like he was the Hulk! So proud of himself, when really…this stunt has lost his one and only daughter…

*5hours earlier*

They moved me into a 'family room' so I could talk to my parents but really, I don't want to talk to them…I know I could probably end up saying something I may later regret and this whole situation is making me more and more angry as time ticks by and now they have me waiting for my parents in this stupid family room!

I'm sitting curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch, when I hear the door open I look up momentarily to see my parents walk in and then sit on the opposite couch. They are staring at me and it's making me want to scream! I need to get out of here…I have no control over what I say to my dad, not so much my mum…she was starting to get used to the idea of me and Ezra together she tried to stop my dad…

"Aria, I am your father! Stop acting like a petulant child and look at me, I did this for your safety! Your future Aria! All he wants is a young girl whose head he can mess with, a girl who he can take to his apartment and stay there because there is no other place for them to go to! He is your teacher Aria! That is sick!" He practically shouts at me. Then gets up and walks straight out, clearly he's said what he wanted to say and no longer cares about my opinions on anything…what an amazing dad I have!

My mum turns to him in shock, she clearly doesn't agree with him from the look on her face…before she turns back to me with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't listen to your dad…He thinks he knows best, Aria he shouldn't have called the cops, it was for you to make the decision on your relationship and who it is with. It may not be with someone I would consider a good choice for a boyfriend at your age, but if you say you love each other then I am willing to hear you both out, I want you to be happy. I don't agree with your father's choice on how to deal with this whole situation and I don't want to see you hurt, baby girl…tell me what you want me to do to help and I will do it, I don't like seeing you in here, it's bad enough when it's about Alison's murder, but for it to be focussing on you and your relationship? My heart is breaking baby…this may be drawing the line for me and your dad, I don't agree with his actions and I certainly don't agree with the way he thinks he can talk to you." I see tears forming in her eyes, this must really be hurting my mum…did I do this to our family? Is everything my fault...?

*Present time*

I hear the door open and I don't bother to look around this time, I know who it is…

"Aria, your father has retracted his statement and allegations made against the relationship between you and Mr Fitz. Even though he has done this, we have been made aware by him of the relationship and it is inappropriate, he was your teacher and from evidence we have gathered and we have been told about, your fathers retraction is clearly just to protect you and Mr Fitz and this will be going to court, there is nothing you can do to save him or yourself from public embarrassment and an intense court case in which you will have to go over every last detail of the nature of yours and Mr Fitz's relationship. You are free to go home with your parents, but Mr Fitz will remain in a cell in custody until the court date. You will receive a letter notifying you of the court date and when you will be needed for evidence. You may go Miss Montgomery." She stands back up and opens the door for me, but I can't move…he could go to jail, my love, oh it's my entire fault…what should I do now?

*2 weeks later…The Decision has been made*

I'm now pacing around the police station, this is unreal! How long do these people need to decide whether he has done something wrong or not! I mean okay, we were involved while he was my teacher but we didn't do anything sexually! So he didn't rape me, he never even saw me naked until after he left Rosewood High…The girls even stood up in front of the court and told everyone what they knew of our relationship, the judge seems nice…hopefully he will see us as two young people in love, not a teacher and a student who were involved in an inappropriate relationship. The policewoman calls out that the judge is calling everyone back in for his verdict…

*10minuets later…*

My mum is holding my hand, so is Hanna, Emily and Spencer are sitting behind us, I'm glad my friends are here…my thoughts go blank when the judge begins to speak…

"After listening and seeing all evidence and sides of this case, I have made my decision…"

The entire place is in silence! Just waiting to here my beautiful Ezra's verdict…prison or home with me?

"I have run over some parts of the evidence a few times outside of the court while on breaks and I can see that the relationship between Miss Aria Montgomery and Mr Ezra Fitz was consensual, and was not forced by Mr Fitz. I can also see that they were in fact involved during the time that Mr Fitz was Miss Montgomery's teacher, but there is no evidence of their relationship going beyond very good friends. Therefore my verdict is that Mr Fitz is not guilty of Paedophilia towards Miss Montgomery and is free to go. Case closed." He stands and walks out and I breathe out loud. Before I know it tears are rushing down my eyes.

He's free. My boy. My Ezra…

*20minuets later*

I'm tired of waiting! I have waited long enough to see him…Oh Ezra where are you! I am now leaning against the railing outside of the police court house, just waiting for my love.

"Aria…baby…" I spin around to see Ezra, tearstained like me, looking rough and in need of a good shower and some new clothes…As he gets closer it all becomes real to me. He's free, he's back and we can go out in public together without worrying of getting caught! He opens his arms and I jump right into them. No words need to be said, both tearing up, him less so…all we need to heal is each other, I think a few sleepovers are needed…Oh how I have missed him so much…

**So, hope you liked the happy outcome**** Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, I did check it, but my laptop has a thing to miss out it sometimes…please review to let me know what you think, this being my first fanfic I tried seriously hard to live up to the high standards that I have read anyway, yeah…hope you liked my one shot! **

**AngelBeauty101 **


End file.
